no todo es miel sobre ojuelas
by missthik-fran
Summary: robin y raven son pareja pero esto durara ¿sera q este amor se puede romper?¿q tan fuerte sera? los protagonista descubriran q no todo es miel sobre ojuelas y q despues de la tormenta no siempre sale el sol
1. Chapter 1

hola... como estan he vuelto pero esta ves no con uno de mis one shot ni una en 1º persona lo unico es q es de r/r bueno casi xD espero q les guste ya q es la 1º ves q escribo con dialogos me costo un poquito T.T

Estaba en la azotea de la torre pensando tranquielamen hasta q senti q alguien me abrazaba no tube q abrir lo ojos para saber de quien se trataba

Rav: hola

Rob: hola como estas

Rav: bien y tu

Rob: si bien y? supongo q sabes q día es hoy

Rav:(sarcástica) no para nada dime robin q día es

Rob: jajaja XD quiero mi regalo

Rav: asi si dime q quieres para nuestro aniversario de 6 meses

Rob: mmm… quiero un beso

Rav¡un beso! (con mirada picara) Pensé q ibas a pedir otra cosa

Rob: jaja eso es para la noche

Rav: como te gustaría

Rob: si y mucho pero ahora quiero mi beso

Y así estuvimos besándonos como una hora hasta q tuvimos q ir a almorzar

Cb: mira ahí vienen esos tortolos, parece q estuvieran siempre juntos

Cy: uy parece q alguien esta celoso

Cb: no oye q te pasa

Cy: jajaja

Veníamos entrando al comedor cuando apareció star

Star: hola amigos hoy es un glorioso día y para celebrarlos les hice un delicioso plato del amor de tamaran

Rob: mmm o star muchas gracias pero mmm…

Rav: si como es un dia especial invitaremos a todos a comer pizza pero muchas gracias star

Star: o esta bien vamos a comer pizza

Cy y cb: (gritando) siiiii

Después del almuerzo raven se fue a su cuarto

Rav: -pensando- uff estoy tan feliz con robin, siempre pensé q el amor no era para mi pero parece q me equivoque recuerdo cuando robin me dijo lo q sentia por mi

Flash back

Yo había acabado de meditar o mas bien de pensar en ti y tratar de aclarar mis sentimientos la verdad yo sentía q robin sentia algo por mi pero nunca lo comprobé así q no estaba segura iba caminando y…

Toc, toc, toc

Fin del flash back

Toc, toc ,toc

Rav: (gritando) demonios ya voy, si eres chico bestia con una de tus absurdos juegos te juro q conocerás el infierno

-Abriendo la puerta-

Rob: ups parece q vine en un mal momento

Rav: ah! No para nada xD

Rob: emm si bueno venia para invitarte para ir a un restorán esta noche tu sabes para celebrar

Rav: o si claro me encantaría

Rob: bien entonces a las ocho

Rav: si pero todavía es temprano

Rob: estas insinuando algo

Rav: jajaja no nada

Star: no ella va a star ocupada

Raven y robin ahhhh!

Raven: de donde saliste

Star: venia pasando x aquí y necesito hablar contigo urgente

Robin: o esta bien me voy –besa a raven-

Star y raven entran en la pieza de raven

Raven: q es tan importante

Star¿como q¿q es lo importante? Tú sabes q…

Raven: mmm la verdad no star q es

Star: debes arreglarte para tu cita

Caída estilo anime x parte de raven

Star: o x fa, x fa déjame ayudarte

Raven: ¬¬

Star: di q si amiga raven

Raven: esta bien

Star: yupi!

Star estuvo arreglándome como x mil horas y cuando estuve lista me di cuenta q ya eran las ochos y ni siquiera pude meditar u.u ojala q no tenga ningún problema

Toc, toc, toc

Pienso q es robin y voy a abrir la puerta

Raven: cb q haces aquí

Cb: o.0 raven te ves hermosa

Raven: un poco colorada eee gracias

Robin llego y se veía muy celoso paso al lado de cb y le dio un empujón se puso al frente de raven

Robin:(celoso) raven nos vamos

Raven: robin por q hiciste eso

Cb: viejo q te pasa si solo hablaba con raven

Robin:(muy molesto) bueno raven nos vamos o no

Lo mire extrañado pero solo le respondí si y un adiós a cb

Nos subimos a la moto yo iba un poco molesta no me gusto mucho la reacción de robin

Llegamos a un lujoso restaurante robin me ayudo a bajar y me dio una de sus calidas sonrisas yo iba molesta así q solo lo mire

Entramos y un mozo nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa

Mozo: buenas noches

Robin: buenas noches

Mozo: q van a pedir

Robin: quiero el especial del día por favor

Mozo: y usted señorita

Raven:(con tono molesto) cualquier cosa

Robin: raven por favor!

Raven: esta bien quiero el plato del dia

Mozo: bien ya vengo con el pedido

Robin: raven q te pasa

Raven: q es lo q me pasa a mi tu eres el q actúa raro no tenias por q tratar así a chico bestia

Robin: si tu tan atenta con el

Raven: acaso estas celoso

Robin: yo de eso ¡JA!

Raven: bueno entonces deja de portarte como un maldito idiota

A un mozo le estallo una bandeja haciendo q la sopa q llevaba le cayera encima a una señora

Robin: jajaja pobre señora no tenia la culpa

Raven: te parece gracioso pues a mi no

Explota un bombillo

Robin: lo siento enserio lamento haberme puesto celoso es solo q te amo mucho como para perderte

Raven: mmm… esta bien

Mozo: aquí esta su pedido (**q rápido xD)**

Pasamos una cena muy agradable y al final de la velada robin me regalo un hermoso collar de diamante con forma de un cuervo con las alas abiertas

Fuimos en la moto hasta la torre entramos y no había nadie el me abrazo me tenia de la cintura y empezamos a juntar los labios haciendo q nuestras lenguas empezaran un apasionante juego entre ellas estuvimos así por mucho tiempo hasta q nuestros cuerpos empezaron a pedir oxígenos y nos miramos

Robin: raven te amo

Raven: y yo a ti robin (me aferro a tu pecho) gracias

Robin: x q?

Raven: x estar aquí, x no dejarme sola, x quitarme el dolor

Robin: te prometo q nunca te voy a dejar sola

Raven: me lo prometes

Robin: si nunca te voy a dejar x q te amo

Raven: y yo a ti

Nos seguimos besando y explorando la boca del otro caímos en el sillón mientras el empezó a subir mi polera

Raven: robin detente

Robin: x q? pensé q tu también querías

Raven: si pero no aki en el living

Robin: esta bien

Raven: vamos a mi cuarto

Y así nos besamos hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde nos dejamos caer en la cama

Continuara….

la verdad esto es como un prologo tenia q salir esto para q el fic tenga sentido se q no quedo en mucho suspenso pero prometo q mejorara y saldra mi amado drama pero falta un poquito bueno espero q les halla gustado y si pueden dejen sugerencias para el titulo si es q se puede cambiar u.u es q no se me ocurrio nada mas


	2. Chapter 2

hola... 1º q todo muchas, muchas gracias a los q dejaron sus comentarios este es mi 1º fic largo y q no es en 1º persona asi q su apoyo es muy bueno para mi asi q denuevo gracias y lo siento pero la pareja va a sufrir T.T bueno no los molesto mas

Nos seguimos besando cada ves con mas pasión sentía su cuerpo sobre el mió y como su mano lentamente iba sacándome la polera una ves q se deshizo de esa prenda continuo con sus traviesas manos hasta dejarme sin nada yo por mi parte no me quede atrás mientras q los besos y las caricias iban aumentando lentamente sentí como el entraba en mi, como me hacia suya y así continuo la noche hasta q nos separamos el quedo al lado mió dando me un abrazo

Robin: te amo

Raven: y yo a ti

Al otro dia

Robin: rav tenemos q levantarnos

Raven: umhhh

Robin: rav es tarde oye, Despierta

Raven: ya voy no grites

Robin: yo no estoy gritando u.u además flojita si no te levantas el resto nos va a pillar eso quieres aunque me encantaría q chico bestia nos viera para q se diera cuenta q tu eres solo mía

Raven: oye cual es tu problema con chico bestia

Robin: ja y tu lo defiendes

Raven: no es eso es solo q la única q puede maltratarlo soy yo xD

Robin: es solo q tu sabes…

Raven: mmm no, no lose q?

Robin: tú le gustas a chico bestia

Raven: jajajaajajajaja xD q te fumaste a chico bestia no le gusto ni siquiera le agrado

Robin: le agradas mas de lo q crees

Star: (entrando) amiga raven el desayuno esta ahhh! Robin q haces aquí y en la cama de raven y ahhhh! Sin ropa

Raven y robin O.O O.o o.O

Raven: star shhhh! Cállate después te explico y si viene cb o cy no los dejes entrar por fa

Star: u.u esta bien lo siento (cerrando la puerta)

Raven: u.u creo q debes irte

Robin: u.u si ya lo creo nos vemos a bajo (besando a raven)

Me vestí lo mas rápido q pude xD y baje donde estaban los demás al llegar robin ya estaba ahí vi a chico bestia y pensé en lo q robin dijo pero se q eso es imposible asi q no hay de q preocuparse… raven…

Cy: raven, raven!

Raven: así q paso

Cy: te estoy hablando hace como media hora

Raven: lo siento es q estaba pensando

Cy: jajaja parece q amaneciste un poco lenta mmm quizás q cosas estuvieron haciendo anoche el par de tortolos

Me puse completamente roja mire a robin q también estaba colorado luego a star q tenia una sonrisa en la cara y por ultimo a chico bestia el cual tubo una reacción bastante extraña

Cb: (enojado) como q haciendo cosas!

Robin: si y q pasa si las hubiéramos hecho

Cb: q la torre no es para eso aquí todos somos gente seria (si po el sobre todo) y no tenemos x q estar soportando sus tonteras

Cy: chico bestia aclámate yo solo bromeaba no era para q te pusieras así

Cb: y como quieres q me ponga si no toman enserio su trabajo y se la pasan ahí saliendo y haciendo quizás q cosas

Star: chico bestia cálmate por favor

Cb: saben q me voy a mi cuarto no quiero estar con gente como ustedes

Yo quede o.0 en realidad todos quedamos o.0 fue muy extraño me levante para seguirlo pero robin me detuvo

Robin: raven a donde vas?

Raven: voy donde chico bestia

Robin: (molesto y celoso) y para q vas

Raven: para hablar con el x lo q acaba de pasar

Robin: no le hagas caso el esta celoso x q yo estoy contigo además me vas a dejar aquí solito

Raven: pero no quiero q chico bestia piense q somos unos irresponsables

Robin: (celoso) y desde cuanto te importa lo q el diga o piense o es q acaso

Raven: no oye q te pasa no piense cosas es solo q no quiero problemas

Robin: entonces quédate conmigo

Raven: uff… esta bien

Nos quedamos desayunando aunque yo seguía preocupada x cb pero luego hablaría con el. Después del desayuno fui a pasear con robin estuvimos sentados en unas bancas conversamos reímos nos besamos hasta q a robin le dio hambre y decidimos volver a la torre robin cocino y poco a poco los titanes empezaron a apareces todos menos cb así q me ofrecí de voluntaria para ir a buscarlo sin antes ver la cara de desaprobación de robin realmente no entiendo como puede ser tan celoso ni que cb y yo fuéramos a tener algo bueno me dirigi hasta su cuarto

Toc, toc , toc

Cb: no estoy de humor para nadie solo quiero estar solo

Raven!ja¡ y se supone q la amargada era yo

(Abriendo la puerta)

Cb: q quieres raven

Raven: puedo pasar

Cb: mmm esta bien simpre y cuando robin no me ataque x estar contigo

Raven: no no lo creo aunque últimamente a estado muy raro

Cb: bueno dime a q has venido

Raven: 1º a decirte q el almuerzo esta listo

Cb: no tengo hambre a si q si eso era lo q tenias q decir

Raven: y 2º e venido a hablar x lo q paso en el desayuno

Cb: a x eso emm…

Raven: x q te pusiste así

Cb: yo ehhh

Raven: no entiendo x q no puedo salir con robin y pasarlo bien y ser feliz tu eras feliz con terra aunq la relación no fue oficial tu si saliste con ella y nadie te dijo nada

Cb: (a cercándose a raven) lo q pasa raven es q bueno yo siento algo

Raven: q?

Cb: (mas cerca casi topando sus caras) si yo te veo como algo mas q una amiga a mi me gustaría tener algo contigo

Me puse tan nerviosa q mis poderes hicieron de las suyas cosa q no hacían hace mucho haciendo q chico bestia cayera encima mió y su boca sobre la mía y para mi "buena" suerte robin había ido a buscarme por q ya me había tardado mucho y gusto vio esa escena

Robin: raven chico bestia q pasa aquí

Raven: ( levantándose) robin no es lo q tu crees

Robin: a no el estaba encima de ti y besándote q crees q es lo q pienso

Raven: eso fue un accidente, fueron mis poderes yo no quise el no quiso

Robin: sabes q raven esto se acabo no puedo creer q me hallas hecho esto y tu chico bestia pensé q eras mi amigo tenia razón al tener desconfianza

Raven: no por favor robin dejame explicarte

Robin: no hay nada q explicar me voy

Solo pude ver como mi amado robin se iba y contener una lagrima como es posible q uno pueda creer q es feliz q lo tiene todo y q de un momento a otro todo se pierda

Continuara…

espero q les haya gustado y q no esperen una actualizacion muy rapida pero prometo q lo terminare detesto q la gente no termine los fic asi q si me demorro sorry bueno me despido adios...


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA gente q lee mi fic cri..cri..cri.. bueno jajaja estoy muy agradecida x los reviews q me han llegado y sise T.T q tengo problemas con la puntuacion u.u creo q tomare un curso xD bueno espero q me disculpen x eso y q sigan disfrutando de este fic y si van a sufrir x q esta es solo la primera pelea T.T soy muy mala bueno no los molesto mas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de raven

Raven: No puedo creer q robin se enojara tanto, si fue solo un accidente

Star: pero un accidente muy comprometedor

Raven: si se pero es q es estupido q se enoje si le estoy diciendo q no hice nada, pensé q me tenia confianza

Star: pero dime tu no te enojarías con el i lo vieras en una situación como esa con otra mujer

Raven: no

Star: no seas mentirosa

Raven: bueno quizás si

Star: lo ves

Raven: pero el no tiene descontroles de poderes, malditos poderes. Tu me crees cierto tu sabes q yo amo a robin y q veo a chico bestia solo como un amigo

Star: si lo se raven se q amas a robin pero el igual tiene derecho a estar enojado

Raven: quizás tienes razón voy a tratar de hablar con el si tan solo supiera donde esta

Star: mmmm donde podrá estar

Raven: bueno star gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero ahora necesito meditar no quiero mas problemas con mis poderes

Star: esta bien nos vemos en la cena

Raven: esta bien

Me pregunto donde estará robin ya es la hora de cenar y el todavía no llega debe estar muy molesto, pero como lo hago para hacerlo entender q chico bestia y yo no tenemos nada es hora de cenar mejor bajo quizás ya llego

En el comedor

Cy: raven justo a tiempo la cena esta lista

Raven: y robin no a llegado

Cy: no lo e visto desde la tarde cuando salio muy enojado sabes por que?

Raven: si fue por lo q paso con chico bestia

Cy: mmmm chico bestia me comento algo pero no puedo creer q se halla enojado tanto

Raven: si lo se pero esta en su derecho

Star: hola amigos

Raven y cy: hola star

Star: han visto a nuestros amigos robin y chico bestia

Raven: robin no ha vuelto

Cy: y chico bestia esta en su habitación

Cb: ya llegue. Raven podemos hablar después

Raven: esta bien

Después de la cena me dirigí donde estaba chico bestia

Cb: raven yo lo siento mucho lo q paso con robin no fue mi intención

Raven: mmm si lo se fue un accidente

Cb: si lo se pero robin parecía muy molesto

Raven: si hablare con el cuando llegue

Cb: ahh raven yo quería decirte q lo q dije antes es cierto yo te quiero

Raven: yo también te quiero pero como amigo

Cb: si lo se

Raven: q bueno q lo entiendas

Paf (se** supone q es el ruido de la puerta abriéndose fuerte xD es q no se como suena T.T)**

así q ya están asiendo formal su relación

Raven: ahhh

Robin: no esperaste ni hablar conmigo para ya estar con el

Raven: robin no es lo q tu crees chico bestia y yo solo estábamos hablando

Robin: si claro 1º lo besas y se supone q ahora solo están hablando sabes q raven eres una perra

Pummmm (gran cachetada de parte de raven para robin)

Raven: como se te ocurre decirme eso q te crees maldito pelos de punta (hubo muchas explosiones)

Robin: es la verdad te andas ahí revolcándote con el idiota verde

Raven: q te crees idiota

Robin: es la verdad

Raven: y si así fuera q si igual eres pésimo en la cama

Robin: mentirosa

Raven: es verdad no me haces sentir nada

Robin: sabes no tengo x q ir tus entupidos insultos x q no mejor te vas con tu nuevo cliente

Pummm (otra cachetada)

Raven: muérete imbecil no quiero volver a hablar contigo ni siquiera quiero verte

Robin: bueno entonces deberías irte

Raven: ja quizás lo haga idiota

Robin: bien seria bueno para todos

El resto de los titanes q habían escuchado toda la discusión y estaban así o.0

Cy: robin tú no puedes llegar y echar a alguien así como así de la torre

Robin: si puedo soy el líder

Cy: no por eso la vas a echar

Raven: no te preocupes yo me voy por mi cuenta

Star: no raven tu te quedas y quiero q dejen de paliar q me tienen hartos!

Todos: o.0

Star: quedo claro

Todos: sip

Star: q bueno ahora váyanse cada uno así habitación

Todos: pero…

Star: (con cara de desquiciada) q alguien tiene alguna objeción

Todos: no para nada

Star: n.n

Ha pasado una semana desde q robin y yo tuvimos la discusión y ni siquiera nos hemos visto robin no pasa en la torre y si viene es solo para darse una ducha lo q es yo me quedo encerrada en mi cuarto "meditando" y en la noche salgo a los bares q me gustan (**supongamos q los villanos…mmm… noc se ganaron un viaje a algún lugar paradisíaco xD auspiciado x la autora de este fic xD)** no puedo creer q todo esto se halla originado x un estupido accidente ni q me gustara chico bestia x Dios como si yo lo amo tanto dije amo perdón amaba a quien engaño si lo sigo amando y mucho pero no puedo creer todo lo q me dijo así q creo q solo me queda olvidar este amor

Cy: es increíble ya ni se ve a robin ni a raven

Star: si después de la discusión ya q no se ven

Cb: me gustaría poder ayudar a q se juntaran

Star y cy o.0

Cb: por q esas caras es la verdad yo amo a raven pero quiero q sea feliz

Star: ooo q lindo a pesar de q tu creaste todo este problema

Cb: u.u yo no keria

Cy: si tan solo pudiéramos demostrar lo contrario

Star: si tan solo tuviéramos un video

Cb: pero acaso la torre no tiene cámaras de vigilancia n.n

Cy: si pero no es las piezas u.u

Cb: T.T 1º ves q tengo una buena idea y no sirve

Cy: pero espera en tu cuarto si tengo cámara de vigilancia

Cb: q bueno… ey x q tienes cámaras en mi pieza

Cy: es q después del accidente u.u

Flash back

Cb: O q genial tengo una nueva mascota como esta mi lindo pajarito

Pajarito: pipipi (**se supone q es el sonido q hace el pajarito xD) **

Cb: mira lo q te compro papi (saca una bolsa gigante llena de comida para pájaro)

Pajarito: o.0

Cb: si y es toda para mi nuevo amigo aquí te voy a servir tu comidita…

Cb: uff mira la hora creo q lo mejor sera ir a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Cb: o.o o.0 mi pieza esta llena de aves parece q deje la bolsa de comida abierta y la ventana también T.T robin me va a matar como lo hago para sacar todas estas aves de aquí

Toc, toc, toc

Cb: si ya voy

Y al abrir la puerta todas las aves salieron llenando toda la torre T de pájaros

End flash back

Cy: y desde entonces tienes cámaras en tu pieza para q no hagas mas estupideces jajaja esa ves si q la hiciste

Cb: oye viejo no fue gracioso robin me mando a sacar a todos los pajaritos y limpiar todos los desperdicios q dejaron T.T demore 10 horas y lo peor fue cuando un pájaro dejo su "lindo regalito" en la capa de raven casi me mata T.T

Star: pero eso es genial

Cb: en realidad no enserio casi muero

Star: no me refería a eso, si no a que ahora podemos mostrarle a robin lo q en verdad paso

Cy: es cierto voy a empezar a buscar esa grabación al tiro

Cy: bien aki esta (**o.0 q rápido)**

Cb: q bien

Star: ahora solo ahí q juntar a raven y robin para q la vean...

continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero q les haya gustado con mi super "humor" y mis ruidos jajaja xD y lo de los villanos e pues es q no me daba gana de poner una pelea me da flojerita u.u bueno espero q perdonen mis errores y q manden reviews si son agradebles genial y si no bueno es lo q ahi no mas

bueno me despido

atte.

missthikfran


	4. Chapter 4

hola! muchas gracias x sus reviewss a mi tambien me dolio poner q robin le dijiera perra a raven u.u bueno en este capitulo cambiaran muchas cosas espero q lo disfruten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy: tengo una idea

Star: cual es amigo cy?

Cy: tu chico bestia podrias ir a hablar con raven y tu star con robin

Cb: viejo ese plan seria genial si no fuera por que robin ya casi no esta en la torre y raven nunca sale de su cuarto

Star: mmm q tal si asemos sonar la alarma de seguro vendrán y si no se quieren quedar ahí los convencemos

Cy: es un excelente plan

Cy hace sonar la alarma para su suerte en ese mismo momento venia robin a darse ducho semanal o perdón diaria **xD**

Raven llega al mismo tiempo q robin

Robin: cual es la emergencia, yo sabia q los villanos ya iban a aparecer eso malditos

En un crucero en algun lugar del universo

slade: achuhh! Alguien debe estar hablando de nosotros, pero bueno q importa ahí q aprovechar estas vacaciones no es cierto plasmus

Plasmus: arghhh! (**Se supone q es su voz xD)**

Slade: u.u tomare eso como un si. O.0 q pasa parece q se hizo un hoyo en el barco nos hundiremos noooo

Maldita autora de pacotilla q nos pago un crucero de 4º nooooo T.T

Volviendo con la historia

Star: eee bueno no ahí ninguna emergencia

Raven: entonces para q hacen sonar la alarma

Star: es q queríamos q vieran una cosa

Robin: y eso es

Cy: tenemos el video en el q se ve cuando raven y chico bestia hablan

Robin: y q me lo quieren mostrar para q vea como se confiesan su amor

Cb: no eso no paso

Raven: y cual seria el fin de ver ese video

Cy: q ustedes arreglen las cosas

Robin: pues olvídalo

Raven: si no pienso perder mi tiempo

Cb: vamos raven yo se q quieres

Raven: no, no quiero

Robin: ni yo me voy

Star: (gritando y con cara de psicópata) nadie se ira de aquí al menos q quieran sufrir

Todos: o.o esta bien

Star: q bueno

Bueno nos pusimos a ver el video y vi la cara de robin al darse cuenta de q el estaba equivocado jajaja pero no se si quiera volver con el después de lo q me dijo. Ahora los chicos se fueron para dejarnos conversar en paz

Raven: ves q yo tenia razón

Robin: si lo se

Raven: y tienes algo q decir

Robin: no

Raven: q! Ni siquiera un lo siento

Robin: bueno la verdad si lo siento mucho raven nunca debí desconfiar de ti

Raven: esta bien lo entiendo igual era como dudoso yo creo q también me hubiese puesto celosa u.u

Robin: 0.o enserio creo q eso significa q…

Raven: no, me dijiste perra

Robin: y tu dijiste q era malo en la cama

Raven: u.u

Star: no sean tan infantiles si ustedes se aman

Robin: 0.o

Raven: 0.o

Robin: de donde saliste

Star: ammm ehh jajaja es una graciosa historia pues verán yo me tengo q ir chauu

Raven: u.u

Robin: u.u creo q tiene razón

Raven: si yo también lo creo

Robin: entonces me perdonas

Raven:(lo besa) q te dice eso

Robin:(besándola de nuevo) q si

Robin: y raven abrazados

Robin: realmente crees q soy malo en la cama

Raven: eee bueno me tengo q ir jajaja

Robin: (abrazándola) no, no te vas a ningún lado ahora te voy a probar q no lo soy

Raven: jajaja tu sabes q soy sarcástica

Robin: si lo se pero igual para q no quede dudas

Raven: XD

Ha pasado un mes desde q robin y yo nos reconciliamos y aunque lo sigo amando y el también a mi, no lo se últimamente a actuado raro no se q le pasa e igual sigue saliendo no tanto como antes pero igual, me parece raro pero se q tampoco tengo por q estar controlándolo aunque no lo se es q después de lo q paso la otra noche aunque debe haber sido solo mi imaginación

Flash back

Cy: raven ya es muy tarde deberías ir a dormir

Raven: es q me preocupa robin el dijo q hoy saldríamos y todavía no a llegado

Cy: debe haberse quedado mas tiempo investigando donde están los villanos x q tu sabes no han aparecido en mucho tiempo la verdad a mi también me intriga donde estarán

Cb: quizás están de vacaciones en algún paradisíaco lugar

Raven y cy 0.o

Raven: chico bestia creo q deberías irte a acostar, parece q a esta hora tu cerebro funciona menos q lo acostumbrado

Cy: si como se van a ir de vacaciones xD bueno ya es muy tarde y se nota q chico bestia necesita dormir

Cb: T.T x q nadie me cree

Cy: adiós raven no te quedes hasta muy tarde

Raven: esta bien adiós

A las 3 a.m.

Robin: raven despierta

Raven:(adormilada) mmm robin donde estoy?

Robin: te quedaste dormida aquí en la sala

Raven:(adormilada) si cierto te estaba esperando dijiste q íbamos a salir q hora es

Robin: son las 3 a.m. lo siento había olvidado q íbamos a salir

Raven:(adormilada) no importa

Robin: te llevo a tu cuarto

Robin toma a raven y la lleva a su cuarto le da un suave beso en la frente

Raven:(adormilada) (**xD lo he escrito como mil veces)** te amor robin

Robin: yo también… te quiero

Flash back end

Dijo te quiero pero quizás solo fue mi imaginación yo se q el me ama

Toc, toc, toc

Raven: si quien es

Robin: soy yo necesito hablar contigo

Raven: si esta bien pasa

Robin:(muy serio) necesitamos hablar

Raven: esta bien

Robin: raven yo ya no te…

Continuara….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y les gusto? en especial el final jajaja esta para q me maten xD deje con todo el suspenso la verdad ahora la historia va a empezar a ponerse mas dramatica xD bueno espero q dejen sus reviews claro si es q quieren y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

hola como estan? supongo q un poquito molestos x el retraso u.u lo siento es q 1º entre a clases entonces como q no me inspiraba (en realidad nunca lo hize xD) y este capitulo ya lo habia escrito pero se me olvidava subirlo.En resumen este capitulo (x no decir toda la historia) apesta T.T lo siento es lo q hay bueno si es q porciacaso les llega a gustar me mandan reviews y gracias a los q ya lo han hecho

capitulo anterior

Robin: soy yo necesito hablar contigo

Raven: si esta bien pasa

Robin:(muy serio) necesitamos hablar

Raven: esta bien

Robin: raven yo ya no te…

Continuara….

Robin: yo ya no te amo

Raven¿q¿Pero como¿Por q? pero yo…pensé q me amabas

Robin: y lo hacia

Raven: q es lo q te hizo cambiar?

Robin: recuerdas cuando peleamos

Raven: si

Robin: bueno recuerdas q yo me enoje mucho

Raven: si

Robin: bueno recuerdas q yo salía mucho

Raven: robin dilo de una ves ¬¬

Robin: esta bien, bueno en ese tiempo yo conocí a una mujer y bueno partimos como amigos ella me aconsejaba y trataba de consolarme y bueno ahora estoy enamorado de ella

Raven: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y apretando la boca) ya veo, solo dime una cosa desde cuando q estas con ella cuanto tiempo llevas engañándome

Robin: raven yo no e estado con ella quería decírtelo antes

Raven: (sarcástica) ooo muchas gracias x ser tan buen amigo de decírmelo a mi primero es todo un honor

Robin: no te pongas así

Raven:(apunto de llorar pero con enojo) y como quieres q me ponga si yo te amo y pensé q me amabas pero todo a sido una mentira dime si tanto la quieres por q volviste conmigo después de lo de chico bestia

Robin: no lo se estaba confundido pensé q te seguía amando y trate de hacerlo x q no quería dañarte

Raven: o sea q estuviste conmigo x pena

Robin: no, no es eso

Raven: si eso es estabas conmigo por pena no puedo creerlo (explota algo) te di todo, te di mi corazón, te di mi cuerpo te lo di todo (mas explosiones) cambie por ti me volví menos fría todo por ti por q te amaba

Por q te amo pero esto va a cambiar ahora solo ándate (conteniendo las lagrimas) ándate no te quiero ver

Robin: pero raven no te pongas así

Raven: solo sal

(Raven abre la puerta para q salga robin y afuera estaba el resto de los titanes)

Robin: titanes q hacen aquí

Star: escuchamos las explosiones y vinimos a ver q pasaba

Robin:(mirando a raven) creo q iré a dar una vuelta

(Robin se va)

Cy: raven q paso

Cb: si q pasó q todo estallaba

Star: chico bestia cállate. Amiga raven dinos q pasa x q robin se fue y tu estas así

Raven: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y apretando la boca) robin me dejo por otra

Todos: 0.o

Raven: ahora por favor déjenme sola (cierra la puerta)

Star:(desde el otro lado) pero si quieres hablar sabes q estamos dispuestos a ayudarte

(Raven simplemente no contesto)

No puedo creer q robin me haga esto yo pensaba q me amaba si el siempre lo demostró no puedo creer q halla caído en su juego, como no me di cuenta ¿q es esto? Son lagrimas estoy llorando. No yo no voy a llorar (secándose las lagrimas) yo no debo sentir x q cuando lo hago termino así sufriendo yo soy un demonio y los demonios no lloramos llorar es solo para débiles y yo no lo soy solo debo reprimir esto como solía reprimir antes por q me niego a llorar por alguien como el alguien q no me ama te detesto robin realmente te detesto

Han pasado 3 días desde q robin y yo terminamos y parece q robin se mudo de la torre por q casi ya no se le ve pero agradezco eso así no tengo q verlo y sufrir menos mal q los villanos no han dado señales de vida a todo esto me pregunto donde estarán

En una isla de algún lugar de mundo

Slade: uff… no puedo creer q halla sobrevivido, maldición sabia q tomar vacaciones seria una mala idea me pregunto donde estoy veo q hay mucho pasto y conejitos

? Oa

Slade q? donde estoy

Lala: tu tas en teletubilandia la tieda de los teletubis

Slade: noooooooo prefiero morir sálvenme

Volviendo a la torre

Bueno q importa creo q bajare a almorzar (raven baja)

Star: hola amiga raven q bueno q bajaste

(Se abre la puerta de la torre)

Robin: hola titanes

Cb: viejo ya era hora parece q te hubieras ido de la torre

Raven: eso seria genial –maldición yo dije eso-

Robin: bueno raven lo siento pero yo soy el líder y aparte vivo aquí

Raven: bueno si fueras buen líder no te irías todo el día a revolcarte con tu noviecita

Robin: mira lamento q no te puedas recuperar de lo q paso pero creo q deberías superarlo

Raven: q sabes tu de lo q siento y saben q mas perdí el apetito me voy

Star: no raven no te vallas

Raven: no te preocupes es solo q no quiero ver basura como esa

Ya estoy en mi cuarto no se por q reaccione así pensé q lo tenia todo bajo control pero cuando lo vi me dio un gran dolor creo q no lo e superado pensé q reprimiéndolo todo estaría bien pero veo q no

Toc,toc, toc

Raven: quien es

Star: soy yo puedo pasar

Raven:(dudando) esta bien

Star: amiga raven te encuentras bien

Raven: si

Star: quieres hablar

Raven: no

Star: o esta bien me voy

Raven: no espera si quiero hablar

Star: esta bien amiga raven

Raven: star no lo entiendo yo pensé q el me amaba sabes es injusto yo realmente lo amaba al principio no estaba segura solo lo quería pero con el tiempo comencé a amarlo (llorando) y lo peor es q yo sabia q el amor no era para mi pero el me hizo cambiar, yo le di todo cambie por el le di hasta mi cuerpo mi alma todo era para el y el llega y hace esto solo a estado jugando conmigo

Star: entiendo amiga raven yo se lo mucho q lo amabas pero no digas eso de q el amor no es para ti eres bonita y también muy buena y piensa q robin no es el único hombre

Raven: si lo se y lo peor es como reaccione cuando lo vi es solo q verlo y pensar q la besa como me besaba a mi eso me dolió y creo q tener todo esto guardado gracias star por acompañarme en este momento

Star: no te preocupes somos amigas para eso estamos

Esa noche star se quedo conmigo hasta el amanecer yo llore y dije todo lo que tenia guardado y ella escucho atentamente creo q ahora estoy mucho mejor realmente aprecio a los amigos q tengo no se q haría sin ellos realmente son las mejores personas q e conocido espero q la próxima ves q vea a robin pueda dirigirme mejor a el

bueno si llegaste hasta aqui es por q tienes un estomago fuerte xD lamento haberlo cortado asi es q no sabia y creo q ya casi estoy ideando un final xD bueno espero q les haya gustado y bueno un fuerte abrazo

atte.

missthikfran


	6. Chapter 6

hola! como estas xD realmente lamento la tardanza pero realmente el cole afecta mi supuesta creatividad bueno espero q les guste la vdd no esta muy bueno pero ahi q leer para saber y al final esta la explicacion de x q no lo actualise antes

Star: no te preocupes somos amigas para eso estamos

Esa noche star se quedo conmigo hasta el amanecer yo llore y dije todo lo que tenia guardado y ella escucho atentamente creo q ahora estoy mucho mejor realmente aprecio a los amigos q tengo no se q haría sin ellos realmente son las mejores personas q e conocido espero q la próxima ves q vea a robin pueda dirigirme mejor a el

Al otro día en el comedor

Raven: hola a todos

Star: hola amiga como amaneciste

Raven: bien gracias por todo star

Star: un ahí por que n.n

Cy: raven q quieres de desayuno

Raven: mmmm déjame pensar mmmm un te de hierbas

Cy: bueno será

En eso se escucha un ruido

Cy: o.o parece q es robin q raro si ya tomo su ducha semanal

Robin: hola titanes

Titanes: hola

Cy: q raro robin q haces aquí

Robin:mmm no lo c déjame ver, no es aquí donde vivo ¬¬

Cy: u.u vas a desayunar

Robin: si eso creo

Después de servirse su desayuno se sienta al frente de raven el la miraba y raven le de volvía la mirada haciendo q robin se pusiera nervioso luego del desayuno raven vio q robin se iba a la azotea y lo siguió

Raven: hola robin

Robin: mmm hola raven como estas?

Raven: bien y tu

Robin: bien ya no estas tan enojada x q yo realmente lo siento

Raven: si lo se creo q ahora ya lo e superado y lamento lo del otro día

Robin: esta bien se q lo que hice esta mal

Raven: no importa al menos me lo dijiste y no me has estado engañando con ella y a todo esto como esta mmmm…? Como se llama

Robin: jajaja XD su nombre es erica

Raven: ahh genial y como esta

Robin: si muy bien

Raven: creo q deberías traerla a la torre para cenar o algo, así la conocemos

Robin: eres muy gentil pero sabe no tienes por q hacer esto

Raven: jajaja no te preocupes lo hago por que quiero aparte tengo q conocer a la novia de mi amigo verdad

Robin: si puede ser jajaja

Así estuvimos hablando toda la tarde realmente la pase bien había olvidado lo mucho q teníamos en común y las largas charlas q teníamos y según lo q el me contó erica es una buena chica y espero realmente poder conocerla a pesar de q lo mió con robin termino nadie dice q no podemos ser amigos y quizás erica me caiga bien, digo q la invitaría a cenar algún día espero q lo cumpla eso si, si es q ningún villano aparece pero igual hace tiempo q no se a aparecido ninguno me pregunto donde estarán

Slade: noooo por q a mi

Lala: amido nu me has dicho tu nombe

Slade: dime mmmm…cosa de sexo indefinido como salgo de aquí

Lala: mi nombe es lala mida aquí tan mis amigos

Lala: oa tinkiwinki

Tinkiwinki: oa lala

Lala:oa dipsy

Dipsy:oa lala

Tinkiwinki:oa dipsy

Dipsy: oa tinkiwinki

Slade: noooooooooooooo x favor esto será eterno sáquenme de aquí T.T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno q importa creo q ahora me iré a dormir es muy tarde

Han pasado 5 dias de nuestra conversación y las cosas han cambiado mucho me llevo muy bien con robin creo q lo q realmente necesitaba era desahogarme así q ya estoy mejor n.n

Robin: hola raven

Raven: hola como estas?

Robin: bien y tu

Raven: si bien

Robin: esta noche invitare a erica a comer

Raven: O.O

Robin: esta bien o sea si te molesta

Raven: no es genial es solo q no tenemos nada y ahí q arreglarlo todo

Robin: xD u.u no creo q deberías tomarte tantas molestias

Raven: no esta bien nos veremos esta noche voy a avisarle al resto de los titanes

Robin: n.n yo iré con erica

Raven: a robin a q hora vendrán

Robin: no lo ce como a las 8

Raven: genial yo cocinare

Robin: o.o raven no mejor dejaselo a cy

Raven: no yo lo haré x q algún problema (mirada diabólica)

Robin: no, no como se te ocurre (nervioso)

Robin: (bajito) solo espero q no nos mate xD

Raven: q dijiste

Robin: no nada jiji

Raven: será adiós

3 horas después

Raven: maldición por q esto no queda bien maldito pedazo de carne hornéate rápido o nos veremos en el infierno

Cy: o.0 mmm raven déjame cocinar

Raven: (con cuatro ojos) DEJAME A MI

Cy: u.u

Raven: al menos ya tengo la ensalada (toma una cosa todo pegoteada y asquerosa)

Cb: creo q ya se por q cocinas pero sabes matar a la novia de robin no hará q el te quiera

Raven: muérete

Star: mmm yo creo q su comida no se ve tan mal

Cy y cb .

Raven: maldición se me esta quemando el arroz T.T soy un fracaso

Cb: al fin se dio cuenta

Cy:(pegándole a cb) no seas a si, so se ve mmmm no tan asquerosa

Raven: T.T

Plum bum bang (jajajaaja xD imaginen q es una explosión jajajaja )

Todos: o.o

Cy: T.T mi cocina, mi torre nooooo T.T

Raven: ups lo siento jiji

Cy: . (se desmaya)

Cb: viejo esto es malo

Star: y robin esta apunto de llegar

Raven: q hago q hago

Los 3 pensando (30 minutos después)

Raven: (con una ampolletita en la cabeza) ya se pidamos una pizza

Cb y star: buena idea (¬¬ no se como no se les ocurrió antes)

Cy: mmmm donde estoy

Cb: en la torre te desmayaste después de q el intento de cocina de raven y hiciera explotar la cocina de la torre

Cy:. (se desmaya de nuevo )

Raven: genial bueno llamemos a la pizzería pero necesitaremos dinero

Todos mirando maliciosamente a cy q estaba tirado en el suelo

Star: creo q ya lo tenemos chico bestia sacale la billetera

Cb: a la orden

Raven: ahora si llamare

Tipo de la pizza (tdp): hola buenas noches

Raven: hola rapido necesito mmm 3 pizzas familiares

Tdp: esta bien cual es la dirección

Raven: mmmm la torre titan

Tdp: mmm donde lo siento no se donde esta

Raven: ¬¬ digame tiene una ventana cerca de donde esta hablando

Tdp: si

Raven: bueno asómese

Tdp: ya

Raven: me esa cosa enorme en forma de T

Tdp: ohhh si

Raven: ¬¬ es ahí

Tdp: mishhh ahora se por q tiene forma de T

Raven: xD bueno como sea solo traiga las pizzas

Tdp: de q las quieren

Raven: de lo q sea pero rápido

Tdp: esta bien solo una pregunta más

Raven: (ya bastante molesta) si

Tdp: como lo hago para llegar a la torre si esta en una isla

Raven: o.0 emmm ahhh bueno sabe me tengo q ir lo esperamos adios

Tdp: pero, pero alo

Tu ,tu, tu, tu ,tu (ruido de teléfono colgado )

Tdp: T.T

Media hora mas tarde

Raven: q bueno q llegaron las pizzas (no pregunten como llegaron x q ni yo lo se) aunque parecen un poquito mojadas

ding dong ding dong ( tiembre de la torre)

Raven: ya llegaron aunque x q robin no solo abrió la puerta xD

Raven va a abrir la puerta y…

Raven: o.0

Continuara…

¿como sera la novia de robin? jajaja xD espero q les halla gustado la verdad fue traumatico por q nunca me inspiraba y siempre abria el word pero nunca escribia y una ves escribi como 2 lineas pero en ves de poner aceptar para guardAr puse no guardar cambios o.0 si fue bastante tonto pero el domingo me oblige a escribir pero despues mi amiga q revisa los capitulos antes de mandarlos nu taba entonces espere y bueno esa es la triste historia espero q les guste la historia q todavia no se q fianl tiene y q quisas sea la ultima es mucho mucho mucho tiempo o x lo menos con capitulos extraños los one shot ToT bueno no molesto mas se despide

atte

missthikfran

pd: muchas muchas gracias a todos por leer y mandar reviews y x la paciencia


	7. Chapter 7

holaaaaa... ammmm se q me demore mucho ToT lo siento le debo una disculpa a todos mis lectores pero el cole y las tareas ToT q terrible y tambien quiero dar las gracias a todos los q me han escrito como tenshihime-raven el santo pegaso conchitoy todos los de mas como me llego un review mas como me acorde y estaba desanimada pero lei sus reviews denuevo y me hicieron sentir mejor y dije yo prometi terminar asi q lo hare y aki estoy xD dando lata bueno tambien me demore x q no sabia como hacer a erica despues de preguntar mucho y otras cosas quedo esto xD no les prometo nada eso si xD bueno muchas gracias denuevo y ojala les guste

10 minutos después

Robin: mmm raven nos vas a dejar entrar

Raven: o.0

Robin: raven

Raven: a si jaja pasen x favor disculpen tu debes ser erica

Erica andaba vestida toda de fucsia con una falda muy corta fucsia con una polera con un gran escote V (muy grande) era "rubia" en verdad era teñida se le notaba a millas su rubio era de ese como las barbies o sea 100 sintético tenia las raíces ya de otro color y todo disparejo o sea teñida total andaba con unos zapatos adivinen el color… si era fucsia y tenia un taco de cómo 50 centímetros en fin todo lo q traia era fucsia reloj aritos lentes etc.

Erica: (con la voz mas hueca o fresa del mundo) hello tu debes ser raven dame un kiss amiguis (abraza a raven)

Raven: mmm x favor suéltame

Erica: esta bien XD

Cb: o.0 hola erica

Erica: o.0 eres verde pero por q tan mal gusto o sea el verde paso de moda a se mucho

Cb: ¬¬

Star: hola amiga

Erica: hola o valla parecer ser la única normal aquí o sea aparte de mi robincitito por q el verde si q es raro y la otra o sea por favor no conoce otro color aparte creo q debería ir a comprar se ropa nueva y q es esa cosa ahí tirada q clase de equipo es

Star: ¬¬ ese es cy

Erica: o.0

Robin: u.u

Erica: tu star supongo q tu eres la ex de mi robincito

Star: no yo no era

Erica: oooo entonces era la rara

La rara o sea perdón raven: sabes la rara tiene nombre y es raven

Erica:es q chica como es q cambias a robincito por la cosa verde

Cosa verde: ¬¬

Raven: ¬¬ yo no cambie a nadie

Robin: erica mejor cállate quieres

Erica: pero robincito

Raven: robin déjala

Erica: ahí si querida o sea minimo jajja

Cy: mmmm q me paso

Cb: te desmayaste por que raven destruyo la cocina y te robamos la plata

Cy: o.0

Star: cy no por fa no te desmayes mejor conoce a la novia de robin

Cy: (viendo a erica) 0.0 robin cambio a raven por ella o.0 pero si es completamente o.0 no creo q pueda resistirlo (se desmaya xD parece embarazada en mala)

Robin: 0.o cy esta bien

Star: si es como la 4º ves en el día

Raven: mejor vamos a comer

Cb: si!

Erica: y q vamos a comer

Raven: pizza

Erica: mmm pizza

Star si x q

Erica: no lo c es q eso engorda mucho o sea mírame por favor yo creo q si como pizza voy a tener q ir a vomitar todo al baño

Todos: wacalax

Cb: mmm mejor vamos a comer

Erica: ay ay…

Todos menos robin: 0.o

Erica empieza a hacer ruidos raros

Erica: donde ahí un baño

Raven: 0.o en el pasillo a la derecha

Erica sale corriendo

Todos menos robin: 0.o o.0

10 minutos después

Todos menos robin: o.0

Robin: mmm chicos creo q ya estuvo no creen

Cb: si es cierto bueno en q estábamos

Raven: robin q le paso a erica no crees q se demoro

En eso se abre la puerta y sale un mujer con una polera negra un pantalón negro zapatos negros en fin todo negro menos el pelo q lo tenia mal teñido de rubio y muy seria

Star: quien eres tu y q haces en la torre

? Soy erica quien mas ¬¬

Todos menos robin: o.0

10 minutos después

Todos menos robin y erica: o.0

Erica: ya basta quieren

Todos: bueno esta bien

Cb: pero como si erica es… bueno no es como tu

Erica: ¬¬

Star: lo q cb quiere decir es q tu antes estabas de fucsia y eras mmm como decirlo alegre

Cb: si antes eras como star y ahora eres como raven

Star: como q era como yo ¬¬

Cb: (con una gotita) mmm pues hay q admitir q se parecían un poquito

Raven: o.00 robin q onda con esta tipa

Robin: jiji lo q pasa es q ella tiene un pequeño problema de personalidad xD

Raven: siiii

Erica: bueno vamos a comer o vine a verle las caras

Todos: o.0 esta bien

Cy: ayyy mi cabeza o.0 quien es ella

Star: ella es erica

Cy: pero como si ella era.. y ahora es

Star: ya callate

Cy: bueno xD

Erica: supe q los villanos no atacan hace harto y q ah hecho en todo este tiempo

Todos: ammm mmmm nada

Erica: ¬¬ ociosos algun dia van a llegar y no van a estar listos

Slade: ammm debe haber una manera de salir

Tinkiwinki: y oa lala

Slade: ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lala: 0.0 no se enoje amigo slade

Slade: mmm querida amiga o amigo o lo q seas dime ahi alguna cosa q pueda usar para huir de aqui

Dipsy: ammm seee muchas flores y conejitos

Slade: nooooo x k a mi x k a miiii

Poo: no te peocupes amigo po k vamos a id a ved un amigo el puee ayudate

Salde: siii enserio como se llama

Tinkiwinki: badney

Slade: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cb: ammm si pero presiento q pasara mucho tiempo

Erica: como sea sabes robin me voy

Robin: pero erica quedemosno un poquito mas

Erica: bueno me voy sola cuando sepa como cruzar

Robin: amm j aja ja sobre eso amm bueno nos iremos adios a todos

Raven: o bueno fue un placer tenerte como invitada

Erica: si gracias x todo

En la pieza de raven

Han pasado 2 largos meses desde q tuvimos la cena con robin y lo he notado un poco extraño me pregunto q le pasara empezó a venir mas seguido y casi no menciona a erica y me queda mirando raro xD

Toc toc toc

Raven: si quien es

Robin: raven soy yo

Raven: o.0 q deseas

Robin: ammm yo e estado pensando y kiero decirte q…

puxi ojala les guste para ver si lo sigo jajaja en mil meses mas xD no enserio intentare actualizar mas rapido bueno q tengan una buena vida hasta la prox

atte

missthikfran

pd: viva r y r (aunk con este fic no paresca si soy fan de ryr xD)


End file.
